


Broken Heaters And Pillow Wars

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Larry just wants Sal to laugh, M/M, Pillow Fights, Platonic Cuddling, Sal gets his revenge later on though, Sharing a Bed, Tickling, major swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: When the heater of the Addison’s apartment building meets its end, Sal tries to keep his warmth as he sits next to Larry. Yet when Larry tries to keep his friend warm, he learns something which causes an all out war to break out.





	Broken Heaters And Pillow Wars

Sal was freezing his fucking ass off. Shifting closer to his friend who was drawing in his sketchbook on his bed, Sal cursed as a huge shiver racketed his frame. He knew that Larry had told him that the heater of the building was done and that his Mom was working hard to repair it, yet it didn’t mean he still couldn’t groan and whine about Addison not buying a new heater for the apartments. Noticing how Sal inched closer to him, Larry glanced away from his drawing to spare his friend a glance, frowning when he saw how his small body was shivering. Releasing his pencil, Larry wrapped his arm around Sal and brought him closer to his own body. Feeling this, Sal was glad for his prosthetic covering his face as a heavy blush filled his pale cheeks.

“Sorry Dude, I know it’s cold as shit down here. I promise Mom will get the heater working soon,” Larry sighed, keeping his arm around Sal as he pushed the sketchbook off his lap and pulled Sal down, causing both of them to fall on the bed in a pile of limbs. Letting out a yelp as this happened, Sal kicked his legs and tried to push Larry away as the taller male cackled and noogied his hair. “Relax, Sally Face! I’m trying to warm you up! Is it working?”

“God Larry, scoot your fat ass over! You’re squishing the life out of me!” Sal shouted, trying to move away from his cackling friend as he tried to throw himself off the bed and away from Larry. Grinning mischievously, Larry wrapped his arms around Sal’s waist and pulled the boy closer to him, pushing his cool hand up the boy’s shirt to press it against the skin of his stomach. Arching up with a held back shriek, Sal swore and shoved at Larry’s hand with a whine on his lips, kicking his legs out as they wrestled around the bed. “Fuck! Get your hands off me! You’re freezing! N-nohoho! Don’t!”

Pausing as a sudden giggle came out of Sal’s mouth, both boys froze and moved to stare each other. Blinking, Larry glanced down at where his hand was on Sal, the older male connected the dots while Sal himself held his breath and prayed to whatever god there was for Larry not to realize what made that embarrassing giggle to fall from his lips. Letting his eyes move back up to Sal’s face, Larry let the devilish grin rise on his face as Sal felt his own eye widen. Oh, shit was the last thing Sal thought as Larry pulled his body closer and dug his cold fingers in his sides.

“Was that a giggle, Sally Face? You wouldn’t be ticklish, would you?” Larry snickered, squeezing up and down Sal’s sides before dipping into his hips, rubbing his thumbs around the bones. Kicking his legs heavily against the bed, Sal bit back his bubbling laughter as he tried to force Larry away from his body. Thrashing around, Sal squeezed his eye shut and tried to slap Larry’s hands off him, whimpering when Larry’s hands knead back up his sides into his ribs, rubbing in between his visible ribs. Leaning down, Larry pressed his lips to Sal’s ear, snorting when it caused the teen to jerk underneath him before he let his breath fan over the sensitive skin. “Come on Sally Face! I can tell you want to laugh! Tickle, tickle, tickle.”

“S-shihihihihit! Lahahaharry Fahahace! Nohohohoho!” Sal screamed out as his laugher ran free from his clenched jaw. Grinning in victory, Larry pinched lightly around Sal’s ribs, cackling along with his friend when it made him shriek and arch up, shoving at his chest harder to try and get his hands off him. Tangling their legs together so he could stop Sal from kicking out, Larry moved them around until Sal was almost on his back and his now visible stomach was out in the open from his shirt rising up during their struggle. Smirking at his panting friend, Larry fluttered his fingers down, making his way to Sal’s trembling midsection. “N-no! Larry! Please! Not there! P-plehehease!”

Letting out a hum as he teased a single finger just above Sal’s twitching stomach, grinning when he heard the male’s hitching whimpers and hitching giggles. Lifting his fingers to where they were just floating above Sal’s stomach, Larry kept them there as Sal squirmed and growled, obviously trying to kick his legs free as he teased him. Poking his finger into Sal’s stomach, Larry kept them still as Sal tried to suck his stomach in, biting his lip from under his mask.

“I don’t know Sal. I mean, something tells me you need to laugh a bit. Am I right, dude?” Larry asking, circling his fingers lightly against Sal’s stomach, waiting for the inhale of breath to tell him Sal was going to try and talk. Seeing the breath, Larry smirked and scribbled his fingers around his belly, letting one fingers trace around the rim of Sal’s belly button before dipping in it, swirling it around the walls of the sensitive area. Absolutely losing his mind, Sal let out the loudest squeal he could muster before breaking down into childlike laughter, squirming around harder in Larry’s hold before he buried his face in his friend’s chest, holding onto his shirt with a tight grip as he laughed hysterically. “Woah, Sally Face! Deep breaths, dude. I didn’t break ya, did I?”

“O-oh gohohohod! Please stahahahap!” Sal coughed out through his quieting laughter, feeling his body grow weak as Larry moved onto his hips again, squeezing them in a way that made him thrust around widely. Hearing his friend’s laughter beginning to grow silent and wheezy, Larry slowed his teasing touches to a stop and pulled Sal closer, rubbing soothing circles into his back, waiting for Sal to catch his breath. Leaning into Larry, Sal panted heavily before he growled and pinched Larry’s nipple, hard. “You ass! That was torture!”

Yelping as Sal did this, Larry pulled away and sat up, rubbing at his chest, as he shot his friend a playful glare. Returning the glare with his own, Sal sneakily grabbed one of Larry’s pillows before he pulled it out and whipped it across the other’s face, making him gasp and fall back against the bed, staring up at Sal in shock. Smirking at the bewildered expression on Larry’s face, Sal snickered before Larry growled and grabbed another pillow, smacking the smaller teen over the head with it. Spitting out a stray feather, Sal armed his pillow as Larry did the same.

“Oh, it is on!”


End file.
